It is desirable in harness making machines to process the wires to a desirable array of fixed and spaced wires, such that the wires can be further processed into harnesses, for example the wires are placed into crimping machines to electrically connect the wires with the electrical connector. It is important then that the wires be spaced to their determined spacing, and that the wires are moved, in that fixed array, to the further processing station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,844 discloses a lead parking and sorting station 2 comprising two pairs of jaw wheels 12 and 16 where each of the jaw wheels 12 and 16, have on their outer circumference, lead jaws 13. The jaws 13 are actuable as shown in FIG. 3f to clamp and discharge a lead of a cable. As shown in FIG. 3a, the wheels 12, for example, hold the leads L adjacent to their ends, with the terminals T located on the outside of the wheels 12. The leads L are brought into registration with the lead clamps or jaws 13, via conveyor jaws C. The jaw wheel 12 is rotatable in the direction of arrow J to move consecutive jaws 13 into registration for pickup of a lead L, from the conveyor jaws C. When the jaw wheel 12 has the full extent of jaws 13 filled, for the particular connector housing concerned, the jaw wheels 12 and 16 can revolve, in the direction of arrow M, to exchange the positions of the jaw wheels 12 and 16. When jaw wheel 12 is now moved to the discharge position, where each lead L is brought into registry with a jaw assembly 20 of the terminal positioning and rotating station 4.
PCT Publication number WO 89/05047 discloses a cable making apparatus where wires 1 are gripped by members 14, and fed through tubes 11, and header device 15. The header device is moveable to a position where it abuts the wire spacer member 21. The wires, at the fed end are cut and terminated to connectors 2 within the track 46. The other ends of the wires are positioned within a coil spring 41, and the ends of the wires 1 are taped to maintain their position. The coil springs 41 are connected, one to the other, by an endless chain. The connector 2 and its associated wire bundle are moved towards end 43, where the taped wires 1 may be removed.